runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Tale
Backstory Glen Dragos was a wise and noble warrior. He fought with great pride and prosperity but like all living things, at one point they must die. This is a forgotten scroll recording the events of Glen Dragos, captain of the Moonfire. Childhood When Glen was only 6 years old, he had been suffering from a sickness where he would imagine things that weren't even there. People called him the "mental child of Varrock" or the "Mad Imaginator". This traumatized Glen's life when he was only a kid and had nobody to talk to but his therapist. Although he suffered this, he had great interest of swordplay and the arts of Combat, strategy and tactics. He made himself take an oath, when he grows up he will help bring Gielinor to order and goodness. 13-18 When he became 13 years old he mysteriously lost his sickness and became like any young teenager. He won many rewards for his skills with a blade and fast reflexes. Many became jealous of his ability and attempted to murder him. However every attempt failed. Saradomin was by his side, protecting him with all his might, but Zamorak started taking interest in him and wondered how it will be like with a strong swordsman by his side. He immediately sent men to kidnap him! Glen defeated all of Zamorak's minions and left. After 5 years when Glen became 18, he was the captain of his own Battalion, the Moonlight. Glen was the youngest captain to own his own troops and was well known for his heroic deeds. Adulthood Years has passed and Glen had became a member of a secret, government society, the Moonfire. A force of Dragon Slayers who would answer every call. Glen however, lost all faith and hope when his parents died by a terrible fire. People said the fire was caused when a lamp overheated and started lighting other things on fire but others say it was arson and was caused by purpose. Glen, believing is was by Zamorak's minion wondered to the Wilderness with all of his equipment. Day of Defeat He killed anything that was to go near him. When he was face by three Greater Demons, he managed to slay all of them but he was terribly injured. Unable to stand up, he was left in at the edge of the Wilderness all alone, off-guard and unarmed. A revenant knight came by and seeing Glen the ghostly spirit drew his sword and slowly came to Glen. He left up his sword and with a great bang! A mage cast Fire Wave. Driving the revenant away in burst of heat and shock. Glen asked for help but when he opened his eyes the mage was Zamorakian! He immediately tried to struggle free but there was no hope. The Zamorakian mage used bind the Glen and took him to a cave nearby. Death and Glory Glen woke from his sleep and saw a terrible sight. The burnt corpse of his parents. He screamed and cried to try and break lose from the chains that were holding him but the Zamorakian mage came by and struck him with his staff. Glen groaned in pain but he saw a blade nearby. He took this chance and banged his wrist on the blade, cutting of the chains but leaving a deep cut. He grabbed the sword and stabbed it inside the mage's head. After that Glen started groaning again. The mage seemed to stabbed him with a dagger before he died. Glen fell down and a dagger was stuck inside his upper torso. Unable to take it out he died in a slow and painful death. In memory of Glen Dragos Four hours has passed and his body was recovered by a Wilderness traveler. He immediately knew it was Glen and took him to Varrock medical but it was no use. He had already been dead. Days later, there was a huge funeral in Varrock, crying in grief for the death of Varrock's greatest hero, Glen Dragos, king of the Moon. Category:Gielinor stories